Cabinets as well as other storage devices which have doors and are at a level accessible to children must often be “child proofed” to prevent children from accessing the contents of the cabinet or storage device to prevent access to other dangerous materials or materials that the homeowner does not wish children to access.
Prior art devices designed to “child proof” cabinets have typically been hard plastic devices. These devices are sometimes difficult to use (sometimes requiring two hands to set and/or unset); are large enough such that they do not fit behind many door knobs, and almost certainly do not allow for their use around corners such is required for a corner cupboard.
Accordingly, what is needed is a childproof cupboard closure that is easy to use (can be operated with one hand) can sit behind almost any knob and will work around a corner cupboard.